


Her Pleading Fails

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This was written for a secret santa, I hope you enjoyed!
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Yumeno Himiko
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	Her Pleading Fails

**"Wait! Please... PLEASE DON'T GO! DON'T LEAVE ME!"**

The boy then stopped in his tracks when he heard the person scream to him, begging for them to stay. The boy then turned back at the girl with a sad smile on his face and then he spoke

"I.... I'm sorry Himiko.. I decided.. that I want to join Danganronpa 53... I'm sorry... I know we've been good friends for a while.. but... I decided to go... You would be better off without me.."

"Saihara that's not true! Ever since we meet, I... I liked you from the beginning! When we talked about the Danganronpa games, characters and all that other stuff, I enjoyed it because I was with you! Please don't do this!! Please!"

The short red haired girl screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks. She was trying to keep calm and beg Shuichi to stay but her efforts were useless. She had fallen in love with him ever since they met and had similar interests. She didn't know it at first.. but when she realized it... It was too late

Himiko had always enjoyed talking and being around him and always felt something... whenever he talked to other girls like Kaede or Maki. What was it called? Jealousy? She felt jealous and envious of those girls. They seemed pretty and interesting while Himiko was... different... Then it hit her one day, after talking with Saihara for 4 hours and her being shy.. Himiko realized it

**Love... She loved him... She had fallen for him.. Shuichi Saihara…**

"Shuichi... It's time to get ready. Let's go"

"Yes ma'am... I'm ready to go now.. I'm finally really.. to be in part in something I love... Goodbye forever.. Himiko..."

As the small red headed girl ran towards Saihara and the person standing besides him, the door shut in her face and she was left standing there... All alone, in the dark, cold and weak... Himiko fell on her knees and cried badly. She had just lost the love of her life... She couldn't even tell Shuichi her true feelings about him and he just... disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a secret santa, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
